Pranks Gone Wrong
by MoviesOccupyMyLife
Summary: Prompt: Don't imagine Beca and Chloe trying to prank each other but everything goes completely wrong and somehow Beca ends up with a concussion and a sprained wrist, while Chloe is perfectly fine.
Beca and Chloe loved pranking each other; they had prank wars all the time. They always went all out, never doing simple pranks such as Vaseline on door handles, rubber bands on the sink faucet, etc. This time, that's exactly what Chloe was planning to do. Beca is always on the lookout for the big pranks, so Chloe is doing simple, old fashion pranks. Beca was a work right now, and Chloe had exactly an hour and a half to set up until Beca gets home.

She grabs rubber bands and walks over to the sink. She places about five on the faucet before moving on to her next prank; Vaseline on the door handles.

She grabs a tub of Vaseline and makes her way upstairs to their bedroom, putting a glob of Vaseline on the door handle.

Chloe decides to go as far as getting dinner from Beca's favorite takeout and mess around with it. She quickly drives over to the dinner that's about five miles away and ordering a bacon ranch wrap, as it was Beca's favorite and a bacon burger for herself. As Chloe is waiting for the food, she texts Beca.

 _Chloe: Hey baby, I'm at the dinner picking up food_

 _Beca: Thanks babe, I'm about to get in the car, see you in about ten_

 _Chloe: Okay, drive safe, I love you_

 _Beca: I love you too_

The food is given to Chloe and she goes home, needing to finish her pranks quickly. She unwraps the wrap and grabs hot sauce. She puts about half of the bottle of hot sauce on the wrap and wraps it back up, putting it back in the tinfoil. Chloe has one more prank. She quickly grabs cooking spray and goes over to the other side of the kitchen and sprays it right in front of the fridge. Chloe also moves all the drinks in the fridge to the fridge in the basement, that they use for parties.

As Chloe finished putting everything away, she hears the door open and close.

"Chlo, I'm home," Beca calls.

"Okay, I'm putting dinner on the table," Chloe calls back. Beca walk into the kitchen and kisses Chloe on the cheek.

"I'm just going to go put my stuff down and change into some comfier clothes," Beca says walking upstairs.

Beca walks upstairs and walks to her and Chloe's room. She puts her hand on the door handle and tries to open the door, but fails. She feels something sticky on her hand and takes her hand off. She looks at her hand and sees a thin layer of something shiny. "Vaseline, is that all you got?" Beca whispers to herself.

She wipes of the Vaseline with the end of her shirt and quickly changes. She walks downstairs and sits down at the table, across from Chloe.

"Vaseline, really, is that all you got?" Beca asks, taking a big bite of her wrap. Chloe shrugs, taking a bite of her burger.

After Beca finishes half of her wrap, her mouth starts to feel like it's on fire. She puts her wrap down and starts unwrapping it. "What's that matter?" Chloe asks.

"You did something to this wrap," Beca says, as she opens it. Beca looks at the large amount of hot sauce on her wrap and looks up at Chloe. "You're lucky that it isn't that hot," Beca says rolling her eyes.

"Just wait, it'll kick in," Chloe says with a smile. And Chloe was right, five minutes later, Beca's mouth really starts to hurt.

"Holy sh…hot," Beca says, her tongue sticking out of her mouth. Chloe starts laughing. Beca runs over to the sink and turns the faucet on. The water goes all over Beca and she groans. "Really, I hate you," Beca says, running over to the fridge.

Beca slips on the cooking oil and falls forward, hitting her head on the fridge, and putting her arm down to try and stop her fall. Chloe looks at Beca lying on the ground, not bothering to get up.

"Bec," Chloe says slowly, walking over to Beca. She kneels down next to Beca and sees that she's holding her left wrist with her right hand. "Beca, I di-"

"It hurts," Beca cuts Chloe off. Chloe looks at Beca and sees pain in her eyes. Chloe nods slowly.

"What hurts?" Chloe asks.

"Head and wrist," Beca says, closing her eyes. Chloe looks down at Beca's wrist and it looks really swollen.

"Okay, let's get you up, and to the car," Chloe says, helping Beca up carefully.

"Where we going?" Beca asks.

"The hospital," Chloe says, helping Beca to the car.

"I can't believe this happened," Beca says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I apologized like a million times, I'm sorry Becs," Chloe says.

"I know, but that's just fantastic, a concussion and a broken arm," Beca says, waving her arm that's in a black cast around.

"But, I got you and you weren't expecting it," Chloe says as she pulls into the driveway.

"I will admit, after I fell, the pain in my mouth just kind of disappeared," Beca says with a smile.

"That's because you were focused on you head and your hand, you dope," Chloe says, with a laugh.

"Yeah, but just watch your back, next time, you're getting a broken arm and a concussion," Beca says as she settles into the couch.

"Yeah, okay. Don't get to cocky there," Chloe says with a laugh.


End file.
